societyoflightfandomcom-20200213-history
Animorphs: Live The Life
Walkthrough You're walking home with your cousin Tobias, his friends Jake and Marco, and Jake's cousin Rachel and her best friend Cassie. You enter a construction site, and a spaceship lands before you. A blue centaur-like alien walks out and explains Earth is being invaded. He gives you the power to morph, and then another ship lands. You run away, but also witness the alien's death. You must now outrun the Hork-Bajir. If you fail, it's Game Over. The next morning, you and Tobias walk to Jake's house. You and Tobias morph into cats. Jake morphs into his dog. You go to Cassie's, and she morphs a horse. You and Jake morph lizards to spy on a Controller named Chapman. You must remember enough to tell the group, or else the Animorphs fall apart and go separate ways. You and the Animorphs go to The Gardens to acquire morphs (You get a cheetah and a merlin.) You infiltrate the Yeerk pool to rescue Cassie. You must manage to get across the pool before you get killed. If you do, it's Game Over. After you rescue Cassie, Visser Three morphs into a giant spider and starts shooting webs everywhere. If you get stuck you become a nothlit. Chapter Two You start off being attacked by hunters. If they shoot you in the chest, it's Game Over. Later, Rachel morphs a cat and you morph a mouse to infiltrate Chapman's house. A few nights later, you and the other Animorphs (minus Rachel and Tobias) morph fleas and stow away on Rachel's cat morph. Chapman takes Rachel to the Yeerk pool, with everyone on her. You and Jake jump off and fight Visser Three. If you get killed it's Game Over. He then morphs into a giant, and you and Rachel have to dodge him and Bug fighters. If you get captured by a Bug Fighter you become a controller. If you make it to the forest, you win. Chapter Three It starts with you and the Animorphs in Wolf morph. You jump inside a Yeerk ship and morph trout. The other Animorphs are stuck, but you and Tobias escape to the top of the ship, where you are attacked by Taxxons. If you hit a Taxxon, the other Taxxons will finish it off. If you get injured, Taxxons will swarm you. Chapter Four The Animorphs hear strange messages, so you all decide to morph dolphins and go down to the ocean. Marco gets attacked by sharks, so you must fight them off. If you die, it's Game Over. The Animorphs go back to shore. The next day you all morph seagulls. Then you swim down as dolphins again, down to the Dome Ship. You meet Ax, and he introduces himself. Ax morphs a shark and you all escape. When you hit surface, you demorph (except for Tobias and Ax) into your wetsuits. Then Visser Three attacks as a Mardrut. Cassie morphs a whale and drives the Mardrut away after five minutes of fighting. Ax then acquires a human morph on land, and Ax builds a scoop. Chapter Five You, Ax, Marco, and Jake go to the mall to get parts so Ax can go home. However, you must now stop Ax from eating any of the food in the food court. If he does you get arrested. The cops stop by and call Ax "out of this world", so you, Jake, Ax, and Marco must run away. If the cops catch you, you become a Controller. The next day, Ax tells the Animorphs the last part is in Chapman's house. You all get there, and have to morph ants. Once you do, you must navigate the tunnels to get in Chapman's basement. Then you have to do it in inverse, before the other ants kill you. If they do, it's Game Over. The next day, you're in a valley. Ax activated the beacon, and Visser Three, Hork-Bajir and Bug Fighters appear. You must destroy them all. Visser Three recovers and takes you captive and locks you up in the cell. One of Visser One's Hork-Bajir lets you free. Now you must navigate thru the Blade Ship and to a Bug fighter. Then take flight and land in the pasture by Cassie's farm. If you fail, you must start over Chapter Five. Chapter Six You and the others are in a hospital, stopping Yeerks. After you knock them all out, Jake becomes a Controller. You must then hold Jake captive in your basement. If he escapes, it's Game Over. Category:Games Category:Under Construction